Yome
is a kunoichi from Sunagakure and a team-mate of Sen and Shira. Appearance Yome has brown hair tied in two ponytails that curl the further it reaches the ends. Like most shinobi, she wears her forehead protector on her head. She has two blushes on each side of her face and orange coloured eyes. She wears sleeveless mesh armour under a clip-on top. Abilities Visual Abilities Yome has been credited for her outstanding eyesight. While using it, her pupils dilate, enabling her to track down the movements of her enemies via the reflection on tiny water droplets. According to Sen, once Yome has fixated her sight, she can see several dozen kilometres out. However, according to Yome herself, the water droplets' evaporation caused by the sun complicate the usage of the technique and limit its period of time. During combat, she can use the eyesight in conjunction with her flexibility to augment her evasion-skills. A downside of her enhanced visual skills is her vulnerability to blinding light, for example caused by a Flash Bomb. Other Skills Yome is very fast and nimble, able to evade a swift barrage of attacks. She is able to use the Mystical Palm Technique to heal wounds, implying excellent chakra control. Part I In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Yome and her team arrive in Konohagakure to partake in the Chūnin Exams. For the first phase of the exams, Yome and her team-mates were separated in different rooms, with her being placed in room three. Her team was able to qualify for the second round. However, a preliminary round had to be held to lessen the many participants there were. The preliminary round involved a race to Sunagakure with only the first 30 teams qualifying for the primary second round.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Yome and her team were of the 30 teams to make it. The next day, the second exam proctor, Temari, announced the start of the second round taken place within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 Following Shira's plan, Yome began using her optical abilities to scan the area and warn all other Suna-nin to avoid strong enemy teams in an effort to make sure all Suna-nin made it pass the second exam. Eventually, Yome's team eventually engaged Team Neji. After springing a trap on the Konoha-nin, Yome's team returned to the other Suna-nin to discuss which enemy ninja to attack next. Despite their noble intentions, Yome's team was quickly attacked by the other Suna-nin, viewing their team as weak and an easy target. While Yome managed to evade the enemy attacks initially, she was quickly blinded by a flash bomb. As Yome's team was corned, they were saved by the unexpected arrival of Team Guy, forcing the other Suna-nin to retreat. As Yome recovered from the flash bomb, Team Guy explained that simply felt the need to save them after being betrayed by their own allies.Naruto: Shippūden episode 399 Trivia * When written as "嫁", "Yome" means "bride" or "wife". However, when written as "夜目", it describes the ability to "see in the dark" ("eye in the dark"), hinting towards Yome's enhanced visual abilities. References